Shipyard
Shipyard is a map used for the missions Day 6: Early Launch (Security) and What-If: Operation Babel (Resistance). Shipyard is a two-part map. In the first part Security must repair a loading crane being guarded by Resistance. If Resistance holds out, the map ends in their victory. Otherwise, the map moves to part two, where Security must hack into missile controls. If Security Operatives manage to do this before time runs out, Security wins the map. Starting time: 10 minutes Time added for repair: 10 minutes Background Over the years, The Ark has collected a wide variety of abandoned and disused ships. Those no longer seaworthy are broken up at a floating drydock for spare parts and scrap metal - a scarce and vital resource on the Ark. Odd pieces of a wide variety of old boats and ships are scattered all about - ocean liners, cruise ships, pleasure boats, even a scuttled navy destroyer - held together like a patchwork quilt by a network of platforms and cables. Over time, the 'yards and hulls have also been taken over by refugee squatters: living space is scarce and they literally have nowhere else to go. Plot The Shipyard is used during the Security campaign in Day 6: Early Launch. Captain Mokoena tells the Security that they have discovered an armed missile on one of the destroyers in the Shipyard that is aimed at Founder's Tower. The security team are told to covertly move in via boat to take the destroyer and disable the missile but are discovered and come under fire from the shipyard. Mokoena tells the Security to forget about stealth and go in hot to disable the missile. If the Security are successful in their objectives, the missile is not disabled but set to an earlier detonation. The missile fires but brings down a Security helicopter instead of Founder's Tower. For the Resistance campaign, the Shipyard is used in What-If: Operation Babel. After being stifled by the Security, the Resistance chooses to use a surface-to-surface missile to strike the Security in the heart: Founder's Tower. The Resistance must prevent the Security from disabling the missile. If they are successful, a cutscene will show the missile firing into Founder's Tower. Security: Day 6: Early Launch Primary Objectives: * Repair the Crane * Hack the Missile Controls Secondary Objectives: * Destroy the Main Barricade * Destroy the Side Barricade * Repair the Crane Controls ** Defend the Crane Controls / Disarm the HE Charge * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct MG Nest Resistance: What-If: Operation Babel Primary Objectives: * Defend the Crane * Defend the Missile Controls ** Remove the Hackbox Secondary Objectives: * Construct the Main Barricade ** Defend the Main Barricade / Disarm HE Charge * Construct the Side Barricade ** Defend the Side Barricade / Disarm HE Charge * Destroy the Crane * Capture the Health Command Post * Capture the Supply Command Post * Construct MG Nest Tips, Tricks, Strategies and Trivia *Sniping from the Resistance spawn in Area 2 is easily countered by sniping from the portholes of the Destroyer. *In Area 1, there are multiple paths through the ship around the crane, so keep an eye open for attacks from above and alternate routes. *When watching the Resistance cutscene, you can see the Ark is undeniably and unreasonably small, as the slim missile seems to be quite large when compared to the Tower right before it hits it. *During the development of shipyard, Bethesda decided to summon Satan himself to help create the map. Gallery Shipyard1.jpg|View towards the second area, past the barricade. Shipyard2.jpg|View of the first objective, the Crane. Container City.PNG|Shipyard Category:Locations Category:The Ark Category:Missions